1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filtering devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a continuous flow filter system for removing solid matter from a wastewater.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Federal, state, and local regulations limit the amount of hydrocarbons, suspended solids, and certain dissolved contaminants that may be discharged into a sewer. Also, processed water that is reused, e.g., industrial processed water, must be cleaned up before reuse. Consequently, industrial plants can either clean up contaminated water for re-use, or clean up the contaminated water prior to discharge or pay substantial disposal costs for the removal and subsequent treatment of the contaminated water. Because liability for spills of contaminated water removed for treatment or disposal remains on the producer of such water, it is desirable to treat the contaminated water on-sight for reuse or discharge.
Numerous systems and apparatuses have previously been proposed to remove contaminants from contaminated water so that the water can be safely discharged or recycled for further use. Many systems employ a wide variety of filtration devices, such as wire and cloth covered pressure filter leaves, tubular elements, ceramic and fine membrane micro- and ultrafiltration, sand anthracite, carbon, diatomaceous earth, walnut shell, and multi-media. These filtration systems are often supplemented with gravity separation and air flotation.
While prior art filtration systems have met with success in the treatment of contaminated water to permit the treated water to be recycled or discharged in compliance with various federal, state, and local regulations, inefficiencies are encountered in the filtration process due to the fact that the solid matter collected on the filters must be removed from the filters on a regular basis. The removal of the solids is typically accomplished by a built-in sluicing header, mechanical vibration, air or steam pressure, or by manual hosing or scraping. The problem with having to clean the filters is that the filtering process is interrupted as the filters are being cleaned, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the filtering process and increasing costs. An additional problem experienced with the cleaning process is that it can be difficult to remove the solids in that the prior art filter systems utilize pressure to force the contaminated liquid through the filter elements. The use of pressure can compress the solids into the filter media thereby making it difficult to remove.
To this end, a need exists for a filter system which is capable of remaining on-line during the cleaning process, which utilizes vacuum pressure to draw the liquid through the filter elements to facilitate the cleaning process, and which is cost effective and satisfies basic compliance with environmental laws and thereby maximizes profitability by the reuse of the treated waters. It is to such a filter system that the present invention is directed.